Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerai
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Les retrouvailles entre Naruto et Sasuke sont plutôt... difficiles au lycée après des années de séparation. Rancunier, Sasuke ne pardonne pas et Naruto en est affecté. Or Shikamaru est là pour le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'un autre élève s'en mêle et chamboule tout / Sasuke x Naruto couples surprises / Lemon !
1. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles glaciales

**Bonjour à vous (ou bonsoir). Voilà ma toute première fanfiction sur le manga Naruto et sur le couple SasuNaru. Elle a été réécrite car elle est vieille, mais peut-être si nulle que ça bien qu'elle ne soit pas extraordinaire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Maître Kishimoto.**

 _Chapitre_ _1: Retrouvailles glaciales_

Le soleil brillait de bon matin mais Naruto Uzumaki, 15 ans, ne voulait pourtant pas se lever. Après une demi-heure à rêvasser dans son lit, le jeune blond regarda l'heure et sauta de ses draps car il était déjà 8 heures. Il commençait à 8h15 et pour son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée, il était définitivement en retard. Il s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair, se débarbouilla et peigna vite fait ses cheveux en pagaille. Il ne prit pas de petit déjeuné et couru jusqu'au lycée à grandes enjambées, ne faisant que très peu attention à où il mettait les pieds, au risque de chuter. Par chance la grille de l'établissement scolaire était encore ouverte mais la sonnerie avait déjà retenti depuis plusieurs minutes. Ne sachant pas dans quelle classe il était, il alla d'abord voir l'administration pour se renseigner davantage. Après lui avoir posé différentes questions, comme son nom, son prénom et son âge, ainsi que son niveau de classe, on lui répondit alors qu'il était en seconde 2 et qu'à cette heure, sa classe devait se trouver en cours de mathématiques dans le bâtiment B au deuxième étage, salle B-208. Il remercia rapidement la femme en la regardant à peine partant déjà en courant, à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça.

Quelques secondes après il revint, et un peu idiot, il demanda où se trouvait le bâtiment B. La femme rigola doucement de la naïveté et de l'innocence du garçon et lui indiqua le chemin à suivre en essayant d'être la plus précise possible. Naruto la remercia une seconde fois et repartit de nouveau à toute allure. Il se perdit dans les bâtiments, trouvant que tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, et après une course folle de dix minutes dans tout l'établissement, qui s'apparentait selon lui à un vrai labyrinthe, le jeune Uzumaki trouva enfin la salle qu'il cherchait si désespérément depuis tout à l'heure. Il toqua à la porte et une voix lui dît d'entrer. Il s'exécuta sans réfléchir plus que cela, finissant par saluer le professeur qui lui demanda son nom. Il répondit timidement, gêné par tous les regards braqués soudainement sur lui, se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Le professeur s'exclama alors, le présentant comme étant le nouvel élève affecté à cette classe avec qui il demanda à tous ses autres élèves de bien veiller sur lui et d'être de bons camarades.

Naruto acquiesça de la tête et s'excusa une nouvelle fois de son retard, expliquant qu'il s'était perdu dans tous ces couloirs beaucoup trop semblables. Le professeur n'en tenu pas compte, repoussant d'un geste de la main ces dires, mais ajouta tout de même que cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Il lui demanda ensuite d'aller s'asseoir à une table libre de son choix. Ainsi, le blond se dirigea vers le fond la tête un peu baissé, ne voulant pas attirer plus l'attention même si au fond de lui, c'était dans sa nature. Or pour un premier jour de classe, être discret était plus intelligent, et même s'il n'était pas une lumière, il n'était pas pour autant un bille. Il s'assit rapidement sans faire attention à ses voisins, ne pipant mot, essayant juste d'oublier les regards encore jetés sur sa personne. Enfin, quand il parlait de voisins, il aurait été plus exact de dire son unique voisin de classe.

Le cours reprit sans plus attendre, et l'adonis aux yeux océan essaya de suivre le cours tant bien que mal. Néanmoins, peu concentré sur ce que le professeur racontait, bien plus intrigué par son nouvel environnement, Naruto balaya la salle du regard, zieutant de la structure de la pièce on ne peu plus classique au nombre de lycéens et de camarades qu'il avait maintenant. Inévitablement, ses orbes azures finirent par se poser sur son voisin de droite. Son seul voisin précisément. C'était un jeune homme du même âge que lui sans doute, avec des cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et des yeux gris foncés, obscures du moins. Il regardait le tableau sans conviction, très certainement las et peu intéressé par la litanie du professeur, ce qui était compréhensible dans un sens. Voyant le nouveau le regarder si longuement, attiré par cette sensation d'être observé avec curiosité, l'autre engagea la discussion à voix basse :

« Moi c'est Shikamaru Nara.  
-Euh... moi c'est... Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il surpris qu'il lui adressât la parole.  
-Oui je sais. Le prof c'est Iruka-sensei. Il est sympa mais un peu barbant à la longue, expliqua-t-il de but en blanc.  
-Ah. Euh... dis-moi, je... je peux t'emprunter tes cours s'il te plait ? Demanda le garçon en remuant légèrement sur sa chaise, embarrassé de demander cela si rapidement.  
-Ouais bien sûr. »

Sans plus attendre, le jeune Nara lui donna son cahier et lui dit que s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, qu'il n'hésite pas à lui demander. Il était propre et plutôt bien entretenu. En le feuilletant, Naruto put y découvrir une écriture plutôt jolie, certes de garçon, mais lisible. Il y avait aussi dans les marges de petits gribouillis parfois, sans doute la preuve directe de son ennuie suprême en classe. Les pommettes de Naruto étaient devenues discrètement roses sous la gentillesse de son camarade, mais aussi par joie. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tout de suite s'entendre avec quelqu'un. Evidemment, il se savait sociable et facile d'approche pour parler, mais c'était toujours stressant d'arriver ainsi dans un nouveau lycée, seul, sans repères, sans amis, sans savoir à qui s'adresser, à qui faire confiance, à qui demander conseille. Alors oui, il était tout bêtement heureux que Shikamaru accepte sans détour de lui prêter ses cours, aussi simplement que le ferait deux bons vieux amis.

Cette idée fit tendrement sourire Naruto qui fut soudain sortit de ses pensées par le professeur qui haussa la voix pour demander à un certain Sasuke Uchiwa de venir résoudre une équation au tableau. Un garçon se leva alors, se dirigeant vers ledit tableau, faisant rouler les minces muscles de ses jambes sous son pantalon d'uniforme qui le serrait un peu, faisant danser ses cheveux monochromes et hirsutes, et tanguer son bassin étroit et parfaitement sculpté. Une fois au tableau il résolu l'équation avec une facilité déconcertante et sans un mot. La craie blanche peintura la table noire, ondulant sous les formes fines et osseuses qu'étaient les doigts du dit Uchiwa. L'hésitation n'existait alors pas à cet instant. Seul une vague de certitude, de confiance, de contrôle ravagea l'aura qui l'entourait, enveniment l'air que tous respiraient. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la classe, Naruto fut étonnement surpris et eu un frisson qui lui parcouru tout le corps, faisant se redresser les poils de son échine, tandis que de ses yeux écarquillés, il dévisageait son camarade au tableau.

Ce garçon avait les cheveux d'un noir profond tout comme ses yeux aux reflets d'obsidiennes, et une peau si pâle qu'on aurait cru voir la neige la plus pure au monde. Son visage était tout bonnement parfait, autant par la forme que l'assortiment des pigments de son corps. Mère Nature avait fait un travail remarquable. Ses pommettes saillantes et relevés étaient soutenues par des joues pleines sans être grosses. Sa mâchoire anguleuse contrastait avec l'encadrement de ses cheveux corbeau qui tombaient de part et d'autre. L'arête de son nez séparait gracieusement ses deux bijoux qui lui servaient d'yeux. Ses paupières si fines et si délicates étaient montées de sourcils tout aussi sombres et parfaitement dessiné. Son cou découvert laissait une vue des plus incroyables, à en couper le souffle alors que la respiration de ce dernier soulevait sa poitrine apparemment musclé malgré le fait qu'il portait l'uniforme du lycée. Taillé en V, Sasuke avait l'allure parfaite, et sa taille, totalement correcte, devait être entre le mètre 65 et le mètre 70 à vue d'œil.

Shikamaru secoua par l'épaule l'Uzumaki qui ne réagissait pas aux appels de son ami qui pourtant avait insisté. Une fois sortit de son état second, Naruto demanda à son voisin ce qui n'allait pas, ayant malgré lui détaché son regard de cette septième merveille du monde. Crève cœur, mais la réalité était toujours très cruelle. Etonné et fronçant les sourcils, un air douteux sur le visage, Shikamaru lui affirma que c'était lui qui n'allait pas bien.

Plus loin, lorsque l'Uchiwa alla se rasseoir, son regard tempétueux survola la pièce pour finalement croiser celui du jeune nouveau, ce qui fit trembler de toute part ce dernier. Cette sensation de tomber, de chuter dans ces puis sans fonds, de se perdre, de se noyer, d'affronter l'inconnu sans en avoir la force. Ce sentiment d'infériorité, mélangé à de l'intérêt, de la curiosité, du doute, de l'envie, le piquait de partout, traversait chacun des pores de sa peau, lui tordait l'estomac, lui retournait les intestins, lui faisait complètement perdre pied. Une seconde. Une seule petite seconde d'apesanteur, d'irréalisme, d'unité, d'un autre monde. Une seconde si intense qu'elle aurait pu durer des heures et des heures, sans explications, sans jugement, sans réclamer de réponse, pour juste profiter de cette ébauche unique et sans nom.

La sonnerie retentit si ardemment qu'elle arracha avec brusquerie Naruto de cet émoi indéfinissable, le faisant promptement sursauter, s'attirant de nouveau le regard dubitatif de son voisin de droite. Le reste de la classe se précipita vers la porte de sortit dans un vacarme fait de paroles mélangées et désordonnées, de rires et de gloussements, de voix qui essayaient d'en couvrir d'autres, de bruit de chaises poussées, de pas qui claquaient plus ou moins lourdement sur le sol, et du brouhaha incessant du couloir à l'heure de l'entre-classe. Le cours suivant allait commencer, et tous s'y rendaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Le blond suivit son ami qui resta muet, n'était apparemment pas un très grand bavard. Son air désabusé ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début, et Naruto se demandait même s'il avait dormi cette nuit tant il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir d'un instant à l'autre. Sans parler du fait que Shikamaru baillait régulièrement, confortant le nouveau dans son idée sans réels fondements. Il s'installa à côté de lui sans même lui demander son avis, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger le concerné.

La journée passa plus vite que ce que Naruto aurait pu penser. Les cours n'avaient pas été forts intéressants, et la cantine n'était pas trop mal. Au moins, le cuisinier était sympathique, et ça, c'était tout pour plaire au blondinet qui était en réalité un véritable estomac sur patte bien que cela puisse être étonnant au vue de sa carrure. Il ne pesait pas bien lourd, juste ce qu'il fallait, et mesurait un joli 1m66. Certes ce n'était pas très grand pour un garçon, surtout un lycéen, mais il n'avait que 15 ans, il était donc en pleine croissance, ce qui était d'ailleurs sa meilleure excuse lorsqu'il s'empiffrait royalement. Il n'était pas vilain dans son genre. Le beau cliché du blond aux yeux bleus à la peau bronzé. Il était aussi musclé, ce qu'il fallait où il fallait, en plus de marques très caractéristique sur son visage qui n'étaient pas pour effacer son charme, loin de cette idée de fines cicatrices de part et d'autre de ses joues. Comment s'était-il fait ça ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, même plus petit encore. Ça ne l'avait pas traumatisé, ça ne lui faisait pas mal, et ça ne le défigurait pas, alors il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était même un atout pour jouer au jeu de séduction auquel se prêtaient beaucoup d'adolescents de son âge, et cela le démarquait bien, même s'il n'avait toujours pas pêché le grand amour.

Cependant, durant tout ce premier jour de cours, Naruto n'avait cessé de penser au ténébreux Uchiwa qui, de temps à autre, lui avait jeté un regard plus ou moins lugubre et mystérieux, presque menaçant en fait. À la fin des cours, Shikamaru fit un petit bout de chemin avec le nouveau qui avait enfin montré son côté bavard et enquiquineur à parler seulement de nourriture, de nourriture, et encore de nourriture. Précisément de nouilles, autant instantanées que chez un petit commerçant chez lequel il adorait aller ou commander, n'étant pas vraiment à côté au final. Il l'avait ensuite quitté, le saluant dans une banalité qui fit sourire le blondie.

Naruto marcha pensif, un peu secoué par sa première journée dans ce nouveau lycée, et fatigué aussi. Il était très content d'avoir rencontré Shikamaru et de s'entendre à merveille avec lui. Il se dît alors que ce n'était que le premier jour, et qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire pour bien comprendre son nouveau compagnon, mais aussi pour en rencontrer d'autres, et se faire tout un tas d'amis. Il aimerait tellement avoir un groupe de camarades sur qui compter et en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Subitement, il se heurta à quelqu'un plus violemment que ce qu'il ne pensa sur le coup et tomba sur les fesses, confus. Il se releva en se tenant la tête d'une main, grommelant une seconde le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'excusa la seconde d'après, machinalement, sans regarder la personne qu'il avait bousculé, quand soudain il entendit une voix familière ronronner, ou plutôt bourdonner, jusqu'à tambouriner sur ses tympans :

« Toujours aussi étourdit.

-Idiot »

Naruto leva aussitôt les yeux vers cette personne dont la voix lui rappelé des souvenirs. De vieux souvenirs, loin derrière lui, profondément cachées, camouflées, presque oubliées. Il vit alors le fameux Sasuke, debout, le regardant de haut, autant par ses deux petits centimètres de plus que par dédain. Il fut surpris, bouleversé, troublé, et avait les larmes aux yeux, ainsi que les lèvres tremblantes. L'Uchiwa tourna les talons mais le blond l'attrapa par la manche dans un geste désespéré. Pourquoi ? Voulait-il qu'il reste ? Non il ne le voulait pas. Voulait-il lui parler ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'avait rien à dire, rien ne lui passa en tête. Rien d'intelligent ou qui pourrait tout expliquer. Le brun se retourna et lui demanda ce qu'il avait encore. Son ton était sec et coupant. Il n'y avait aucune douceur, aucune amabilité. C'était presque acerbe et déplaisant. À croire qu'un vermisseau lui parlait. Etait-il un vermisseau à ses yeux ? Un déchet ? Une chose sans importance ? Si insignifiante qu'il ne méritait même pas son attention plus de deux secondes ? Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, trop ému pour répondre, mais également confus et en proie à des incohérences, des contradictions. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, plissant légèrement les yeux, ses narines se gonflèrent faiblement signe avant coureur de paroles froides et désagréables :

« Si tu crois que tout va redevenir comme avant, tu es vraiment le plus pitoyable des idiots que j'ai vu. Maintenant lâche moi, je n'ai pas le temps de trainer avec des gamins dans ton genre. »

Sur ces mots, il repoussa sans compassion la main de Naruto, repartant de son côté, ne se retournant pas, altier, fier, droit, fidèle à lui-même.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 : Humiliation

**Je déteste ce chapitre. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il a été réécrit donc si vous ne l'aimez pas, je ne vous en voudrais pas.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Maître Kishimoto.**

 _Chapitre 2 : Humiliation_

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla la mine triste. Les paroles dures de Sasuke résonnaient encore dans sa tête et il n'arrivait à se les ôter. Comment pouvait-on être aussi froid et distant avec son ancien ami ? Son unique ami à l'époque. Ils s'entendaient si bien et passaient leurs journées ensemble. Impossible de les séparer ! Bien qu'au début ce fut Naruto qui regardait tous les soirs le jeune brun au bord du lac en train de songer seul sans rien faire, cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir à chaque fois, tous les jours, si tardivement, sous le soleil couchant, le vent faisant danser ses cheveux noirs ténèbres alors que les rayons du soleil faisaient briller les longs cils fins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il restait là, tout seul, sans personne, sans rien dire – car certes parler tout seul pouvait paraître étrange mais pas plus que regarder le vide pendant des heures durant – et pourquoi tous les soirs à la sortie de l'école, sans exception.

Puis un jour, l'Uchiwa remarqua le petit blond qui le zieutait sans chercher à être discret. Il l'observa pendant plusieurs jours, beaucoup plus efficacement que l'autre, avant d'en conclure qu'il le lorgnait tous les soirs sans en connaître la raison. Au début, les deux petits garçons ne s'échangeaient que des regards, progressivement des sourires, et après deux mois ils devinrent amis. Des amis très unis et très complices. Une amitié que tout le monde aimerait avoir. Quelque chose d'à la fois fort mais qui restait enfantin, mignon à regarder, et devant laquelle on ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour eux. Une amitié sans faille à première vue. Une amitié qui n'avait pas son pareille. Ils étaient comme la lune et le soleil, à la fois complémentaires et opposés. Il n'y avait pas l'un sans l'autre, dans toutes les situations, aussi bien les mésaventures que les petits gestes généreux qu'ils pouvaient offrir.

Mais un jour, Naruto disparut du village sans laisser de nouvelles, ni une explication. Cela avait donc plus que surpris les deux adolescents de se retrouver dans le même lycée, dans la même classe alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux quittés leur village d'origine des années passées. Le départ de l'Uzumaki à l'époque avait profondément blessé Sasuke. Au début, il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, un vilain tour de son compagnon. Mais plus les jours avaient passé, et plus l'Uchiwa perdait son sourire. Il avait d'abord était très triste évidemment, et passé un stade, cette tristesse s'était transformée en vide jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se concentrât suffisamment pour devenir de la colère, de la rage, de la haine. Toutes ces mauvaises émotions, mauvaises pensées s'étaient alors dirigé vers Naruto. Il l'avait trahi ! Il l'avait abandonné ! Son seul ami, son vrai ami l'avait abandonné comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux.

Evidemment le blondinet n'avait pas quitté le village de son plein gré mais à cause de problèmes familiaux. Or, il n'avait pu prévenir son camarade de son départ puisque lui-même on l'avait prévenu à la dernière minute. Il avait bien essayé de contacter Sasuke entre temps, mais tous ses efforts avaient été vains. L'adolescent qu'il était maintenant avait été très heureux mais aussi apeuré en revoyant son ami d'enfance. Il n'avait pas du tout sût comment réagir, trop en proie par ses émotions et sentiments qui fulminaient tel un raz-de-marée. Tout s'était entremêlé, entre chassé, entrecroisé, rencontré, percuté, contredit et finalement délaissé pour former dans le corps de Naruto une simple brume confuse qui n'avait de concrètes pensées.

Il était clair que Sasuke avait changé durant tout ce temps, et sa beauté ainsi que sa froideur l'avait encore en plus surprit. Sans parler du fait qu'ils s'étaient reconnues mutuellement et ça, par delà les années écoulées. Lui aussi avait changé, c'était certain, et finalement, même si les changements n'avaient pas été extrêmement important jusqu'au point qu'on ne les reconnût plus, il était évident qu'ils se seraient tout de même distinguer entre eux.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto arriva au lycée à moitié endormit, les yeux en partie clos et les cheveux en pagaille. Ce fut Shikamaru qui le sortit de sa transe en s'adressant directement à lui même s'il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour y arriver. Il lui demanda s'il n'était pas malade car il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. L'autre affirma que tout allait pour le mieux et lui rendit son cahier qu'il lui avait emprunté la veille sans plus d'explications. Nara lui demanda alors si l'un des chapitres du cahier était obscur pour lui, ce qui était en fait un simple prétexte pour changer de sujet, voyant parfaitement que quoi qu'il puisse dire, son camarade ne cracherait pas le morceau. Naruto se mit donc à réfléchir quelques instants avant de lui confirmer qu'il n'avait strictement rien compris la trigonométrie. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe, le brun lui expliqua les grandes lignes du chapitre aussi clairement qu'il le pouvait et dans la mesure que lui offrait la capacité de compréhension d'Uzumaki.

Une fois dans la classe, ils purent voir les élèves qui s'y trouvaient déjà, soit la plus part des gens, notamment l'Uchiwa. Le blond passa vite à côté de lui en baissant le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien. Il n'en avait aucune envie, pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sasuke était de marbre devant toute l'agitation autour de lui et ne prêta donc pas du tout attention à son ancien meilleur ami d'enfance. Lorsqu'Iruka-sensei entra dans la salle de cours, tous les élèves se turent et s'assirent à leur place sans protester. Il commença ensuite son cours sans plus d'histoire et avec un certain respect de la part de ses élèves même si certains ne savaient vraiment pas se tenir. Ainsi, après deux longues heures de torture et de souffrance presque insoutenables pour n'importe quel lycéen, la sonnerie se fit entendre et tous sortirent en trombe pour aller en récréation.

Shikamaru laissa un instant son ami seul, il avait des papiers à rendre à l'un des professeurs et déjà que cela le fatiguait, ce n'était pas pour en plus impliquer le blond. Ce dernier se dirigea vers les toilettes sans trop savoir pourquoi, sûrement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un point facile à repérer dans le lycée. Il n'y avait personne quand il entra et alors qu'il se mouillait le visage pour reprendre des couleurs, une présence le mit en alerte. Il leva le nez pour regarder dans la glace qui était derrière lui et vit Sasuke. Son visage se décomposa à la vue du jeune brun. Il blêmit tandis que l'autre ne tressaillit même pas. Il le fixait sans compassion, et d'un air moqueur, il lui demanda pourquoi il faisait cette tête. Son homologue ne répondit pas et n'osa pas se retourner, comme pétrifié à l'idée même de lui faire entièrement face. L'autre le traita une fois de plus d'idiot et ricana doucement sans s'en retenir.

Désemparé par la situation, Naruto se retourna finalement, plus dans un réflexe de révolte qu'autre chose, et regarda l'Uchiwa avec plus de crainte que ce qu'il ne voulait laisser voir, comme le regard d'un faon sur le point de se faire dévorer par un loup, sans moyen de se défendre. Celui-ci l'attrapa par l'épaule et le plaqua contre le mur sans aucune délicatesse. Il lui souffla derrière l'oreille, chaudement et sournoisement, qu'il allait le manger tout cru et qu'il regretterait de l'avoir fait souffrir autant par le passé. Ébahit , Naruto planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, écarquillé et avec une larme au coin de l'œil. Comment ça le manger ? Et comment ça lui faire regretter ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il allait se venger ? C'était certain, et dans un sens, cela pouvait paraître logique et presque normal. Naruto l'avait en effet profondément blessé et même si c'était involontaire, il avait sincèrement du mal à le digérer. Si lui-même ne pouvait se le pardonner, comment Sasuke le pouvait ? Non, il ne le pouvait pas, pas aussi simplement. Ils n'étaient pas dans un conte ou autre fiction, c'était réel, et rien ne pourrait effacer ce passé.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la souffrance qu'avait ressentit l'Uchiwa, et il n'avait aussi aucune idée de comment il avait vécu tout ça, comment il l'avait surmonté, ou du moins, comment il avait grandit jusque là avec ça. Il l'ignorait, et jamais il ne pourrait entièrement comprendre. Et c'était bien ce qui l'affectait le plus. Ne pas pouvoir le comprendre. Ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Ne pas pouvoir se faire pardonner. Soudain la sonnerie indiqua la fin de la récréation et la reprise des cours. Le ténébreux lâcha le pauvre faon qu'était Naruto et partit avec un sourire mesquin, l'abandonnant sans plus de cérémonie. Le blond se laissa glisser le long du mur et la larme qui était sur le point de couler tout à l'heure ruissela le long de sa joue. Le regard, les paroles, et le sourire de son ancien ami lui avait glacé le sang. Ce n'était pas le Sasuke qu'il avait connu autrefois. Ce n'était pas son camarade de quand ils étaient petits. Cet Uchiwa là n'était pas du tout le même. Il était hautain, puissant, effrayant de part sa domination contre laquelle il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait plus le même sourire. Ce sourire affectif et amusant qui seyait si bien son visage d'enfant était devenu, après ces années, un sourire sournois et lugubre. Un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos, qui faisait se redresser chacun des poils de Naruto. Un sourire... tout sauf ce qu'il avait connu de son ami.

Quelques minutes après, Shikamaru débarqua et haussa la voix sur Naruto avant de s'apercevoir que ce dernier n'allait pas du tout bien. Sans poser de questions, il l'aida à se relever et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Là, on prit en charge le blondie et finalement il y resta toute la journée sans bouger d'un poil, ni même pour aller déjeuner. À 16h35, il décida de rentrer puisque techniquement, il devait finir les cours à cette heure-là. Shikamaru le rejoignit par hasard et resta avec lui quelques minutes, sans l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé ce matin avant de prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Naruto continua de marcher, perdu dans ses pensées et regardant le sol. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler. C'était douloureux, mais en même temps ça faisait du bien. Soudain une voix retentit :

« Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer idiot. »

Naruto se retourna d'un geste pour voir non loin de lui le jeune ténébreux qu'était son ami jadis. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le blond prit peur. Ou plutôt, comme toutes les fois où il le voyait maintenant, il prit peur. D'une peur irrationnelle qui n'avait d'intérêt véritable puisque jamais il n'avait été violenté physiquement, mais peut-être un peu psychologiquement. Et encore ! Sasuke n'y était pas entièrement responsable. Concrètement, qu'avait-il fait de mal si ce n'était dire de louches paroles. Seul Naruto pouvait les interpréter, et seul lui aussi pouvait lui-même se rendre malade d'un quiproquo absurde comme l'était le leur. Sa détresse psychologique était en partie de sa faute, pas celle du brunet. Sasuke n'avait qu'attiser l'étincelle, et l'autre s'y était jeté entièrement.

L'Uchiwa se rapprocha alors et déclara que tout à l'heure il n'avait pas fini ce qu'il avait commencé, ce qui semblait le chiffonner puisqu'il était venu résoudre ce "problème". Ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, ou plutôt ne voulant tout simplement pas le comprendre, Sasuke dût rafraîchir la mémoire à son homologue en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée :

« Je vais te manger entièrement et te faire regretter de m'avoir causé tant de souffrances. »

Il se tut un instant et reprit en s'approchant du blond :

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai étais blessé et perdu lorsque tu es parti. Je me suis retrouvé seul. Complétement seul sans toi. Et tu vas devoir payer pour tout ça. Pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait, moi qui t'avais tout donné jusqu'à même t'offrir mon cœur, compta-t-il en coinçant Naruto contre un mur une nouvelle fois.  
-Je... Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas partir mais...  
-Tais-toi idiot ! Je m'en fiche de tes excuses. Ça ne changera rien au passé, dit-il en haussant le ton.  
-Mais je...  
-Ça suffit ! Idiot. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Tu es pitoyable. »

Sur ces mots, Naruto ne put détacher son regard craintif des yeux noir de son interlocuteur. Ils étaient... hypnotiques. Ils avaient la même couleur qu'à l'époque mais leur lueur était si différente, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui qui le connaissait lorsqu'il était petit. Celui-ci le saisit par les poignets et se rapprocha dangereusement du blond qui ne montra que très peu, voire pas du tout, de résistance. À quoi bon ? Il ne pouvait filer, et dans un sens, au fond de lui, il ne le voulait pas.

Ne pouvant s'échapper de l'étreinte de son camarade de classe, il se mit finalement à se débattre même s'il n'était pas sincère. Les cheveux de Sasuke frôlaient le visage de Naruto et ce dernier ferma les yeux, apeuré de la suite des événements, ou plutôt troublé. Son cœur battait à toute allure et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Ça n'allait pas, mais alors vraiment pas. L'Uchiwa était trop près, beaucoup trop près. D'ici, il pouvait sentir son odeur. Il portait un parfum. Lequel ? Il n'en savait rien, mais malheureusement, il sentait bon. Il pouvait aussi sentir son souffle, et presque capter le rythme de sa respiration. Soudain, le brun ne bougea plus, ce qui était étonnant vu qu'il menait la danse. Alors, l'autre garçon ouvrit les yeux, et fut plus que surpris en le voyant le fixer avec un regard... hésitant ? Ce doute ne put être approfondit car Sasuke se redressa et lâcha Naruto sans rien dire. Il tourna les talons, commençant à partir, et quelques mètres plus loin, il se retourna pour dire avec un sourire moqueur et sadique :

« T'y as crus n'est-ce pas ? Tu es vraiment le premier des idiots. »

Après ça, il partit pour de bon, ne se préoccupant absolument pas de son camarade de classe. Naruto serra les poings, autant de colère que d'indignation. Il avait eu peur, peur de la réaction de Sasuke, peut-être de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, mais au fond, malgré toute la tristesse qu'il avait en lui, il était soulagé. Soulagé que son ami n'en vienne pas aux mains. Pas encore, mais au moins, il avait peut-être une preuve qu'il n'avait pas changé sur ce point là, qu'il n'était toujours pas du genre à frapper sans raison. Avant cela, il était assez réservé et très honnête, parfois trop enjoué aussi.

Mais maintenant, voir à quel point son ancien ami le détestait lui fendait le cœur en deux. Il était certain que c'était de la haine. Car pour haïr il faut d'abord avoir aimé. Sans se vanter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Naruto savait que plus jeune, Sasuke l'aimait. Autant comme un ami, qu'un frère, ou autre relation fusionnelle. Alors oui, il savait que Sasuke était capable de le détester. Ils étaient inséparables avant, et toujours dans la confidence de l'un l'autre. Arriver à un tel stade était la pire des tragédies, mais c'était peut-être légitime dans le fond. Le brun jouait avec ses émotions et le traitait mal. Comment réagir face à cela ? Personne n'était préparé à ça, et Naruto n'échappait pas à cette règle.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 Mon ami

**J'aime bien ce chapitre là par contre ! Plus que le précédent en tout cas ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Maître Kishimoto.**

 _Chapitre 3: Mon ami_

Naruto ne vint pas en cours pendant deux jours entiers, de peur de revoir le ténébreux. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face, d'affronter de nouveau ce regard lugubre et impénétrable, de croiser cet être dont il ne comprenait plus les réactions, de voir tout simplement le Sasuke de maintenant. Hélas, contre toute attente, le vendredi matin on sonna à sa porte. Il vivait seul et ne voyait pas du tout qui cela pouvait être si ce n'était le concierge. Il n'avait pas fait de bruit ou rien d'autre qui puisse justifier sa présence. Alors pourquoi venir le déranger de si bon matin ? Il alla ouvrir la porte afin d'avoir la réponse à sa question et fut stupéfait en apercevant son ami Shikamaru. Celui-ci, en voyant que Naruto ne réagissait pas, se permit d'entrer sans son accord.

Le blond demanda alors ce qu'il faisait là tout en le laissant entrer, ou du moins sans résister à ce qu'il entrât de lui-même. Shikamaru lui répondit que c'était lui qui avait un problème. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu en cours mercredi et jeudi ? Et sans prévenir personne en plus. On aurait presque pu penser qu'il était mort dans un coin d'on ne sait quelle maladie. Franchement, c'était ridicule de se terrer dans un silence qui pouvait laisser les autres dans un doute obscur et incertain. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, Shikamaru c'était véritablement inquiété pour son compagnon.

Naruto répondit en baissant la tête qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, voilà tout. Le brun, moyennement convaincu, lui dit que même si c'était le cas, il aurait pu au moins le prévenir, c'était la moindre des choses. Il était son ami tout de même. Il souffla de soulagement, ou de lassitude, qui sait, avant d'attrapa son compagnon pour traîner dans la salle de bains et lui ordonner de s'habiller pour aller en cours. Voyant la détermination du jeune Nara, Naruto s'exécuta sans un mot. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, et il avait le pressentiment que l'autre ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle malgré son tempérament paresseux.

Après deux petites minutes il fut près à partir sous les yeux scrupuleux de son homologue. La fermeté de ce dernier avait réconforté et rassuré l'Uzumaki qui se sentait alors un peu mieux. Son équilibre intérieur n'était pas encore parfait, mais un sentiment d'apaisement l'étreignait avec délicatesse, chose forte appréciable en ce moment même. Mais une fois devant le lycée, la peur reprit le contrôle. C'était vraiment bête, Sasuke ne lui avait rien fait, il l'avait juste menacé, mais il ne l'avait pas touché, pas une seule fois. Il ne s'était pas pris de coup, il n'avait subit aucune violence, rien de tout ça, et pourtant la peur qui naquit au fond de lui était belle et bien là, lui tordant les trips, lui broyant l'estomac jusqu'à le rendre nauséeux. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans la petite tête du blond, mais n'étant pas non plus aveugle, Shikamaru le rassura :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça au lycée mais sache que je suis avec toi donc tu n'as rien à craindre. D'accord ?  
-Euh...oui. Merci Shikamaru, répondit le jeune adolescent un peu embarrassé de la franchise de son ami.  
-C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

En classe, Naruto resta collé à son ami et n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Sasuke était dans la même pièce que lui, certes il ne le regardait pas mais lui-même savait que Naruto était également dans la même pièce. Cette angoisse qui le prenait, cette anxiété qui l'étouffait, cette peur irréfutable qu'un malheur arrivât ne cessait de torturer le blond de l'intérieur jusqu'à en être visible de l'extérieur. Le mal être du blond ne fut pas caché aux yeux de Shikamaru qui se lança pour le questionner. Néanmoins, l'Uzumaki fit la sourde d'oreille, ne voulant pas répondre ou du moins ses réponses n'étaient pas satisfaisantes au goût du brun. Il restait toujours très vague, affirmant que ça allait passer, que ce n'était pas grand-chose, peut-être de la fatigué ou du stresse dû à sa rentrée. Shikamaru n'insista pas plus, se doutant que de toute manière, cela ne mènerait à rien si ce n'était à braquer davantage son camarade.

Il attendit donc l'heure du déjeuner pour le réinterroger, car au fond, il savait qu'il y avait une raison à tout ça. Certes il ne connaissait pas Naruto depuis des lustres, mais il n'y avait pas écrit "pigeon" sur son front. Malgré tous ses efforts pour cacher ses émotions, et une lutte acharnée contre lui-même, Naruto ne put résister bien longtemps à Nara qui n'avait que des arguments valables pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Ce bougre n'était pas idiot pour un rond, loin de là, et dans le fond, cela rassurait un peu le blond. Dans un coin tranquille et très peu fréquenté, il lui expliqua absolument tout en détail, son passé, ses retrouvailles glaciales avec l'Uchiwa, mais aussi l'énorme malentendu qu'il y avait entre eux. En racontant tout cela, il avait parfois un petit sourire en se remémorant des souvenirs agréables du passé, mais baissait la tête quand cela devenait plus douloureux. Il y avait une lueur profondément triste dans ses yeux, et malgré le fait qu'il ne regardait pas son vis-à-vis, celui le vit, bien qu'il n'y toucha mot.

Comprenant enfin pourquoi il était dans cet état et supposant aussi la cause de son absence, Shikamaru le rassura comme il put, et lui dit une nouvelle fois qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. D'accord il n'était pas le plus virulent de tous, d'accord il avait un poil dans la main long comme son bras, mais en matière d'amitié, celle du Nara pouvait se montrer sans faille. Naruto soupira longuement, rassurer par tant de compréhension et par la gentillesse du brun qui n'avait pas cherché à le juger ou à le remettre en cause. Il n'avait rien dit, ni sur lui, ni sur Sasuke. Evidemment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais qu'importe, il était persuadé que Shikamaru était sincère et fidèle, ce dont pourquoi il le remercia.

Après leur repas, le brun voulut lui présenter quelqu'un de très important pour lui. Naruto n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir mais au moins, ça changeait de sujet de conversation et cela le détournait de ses pensées presque dépressives et apeurées. Peut-être voulait-il lui présenter sa petite copine ?! Non... il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Shikamaru avec une copine, c'était grotesque. Qui voudrait d'un fainéant pareil avec une coupe de cheveux qui ne devrait même pas être autorisé ? Le mystère restait complet pour le jeune nouveau. Il le suivit sans faire d'histoire, réfléchissant toujours de qui cela pouvait-ils 'agir jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la connaissance de Choji Akimichi. Au moins il avait raison sur un point – même si cela ne voulait rien dire au final – Shikamaru Nara n'avait pas le profil pour avoir une petite-amie.

Ledit Choji parla la bouche pleine et personne ne comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Shikamaru lui demanda alors de ne pas parler la bouche pleine, ce qui fit légèrement rire Naruto qui semblait avoir trouvé plus goinfre que lui. Après avoir fini de manger, Choji se présenta et fit un grand sourire à Naruto qui le lui rendit sans hésiter. Il était en seconde 3 et était le meilleur ami du jeune Nara. Ils étaient actuellement dehors, et le troisième adolescent était assis dans l'herbe sous un arbre. Les deux autres l'avaient ainsi rejoint et avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Parfois même aucun des trois garçons ne parlaient, et le silence qui régnait alors était tout sauf lourd. Il était agréable et amicale, rien à voir avec un silence pesant et gênant. C'était tout simplement naturel. Même sans parler, ils semblaient bien s'entendre, le feeling passait rudement bien, et ce n'était pas Naruto qui allait s'en plaindre, loin de là. Il avait d'ailleurs appris qu'il ne fallait pas voler la nourriture de Choji, mais que ce dernier voulait bien partager son paquet de chipes avec ses amis. Par contre, interdiction de toucher à la dernière chipe ! Sacrilège ! C'était la meilleure.

La sonnerie retentit alors et ce fut dans la bonne humeur que les amis se quittèrent pour aller en classe. Les deux camarades avaient cours d'histoire pendant deux heures et c'était l'un des cours auquel Naruto n'avait jamais assisté. Il questionna alors Shikamaru dessus qui bailla bruyamment en disant que de toute façon, comme tous les cours, c'était ennuyeux. Malheureusement pour le blond, en arrivant dans la classe, il constata qu'il ne restait que deux places de libres sur la rangé du milieu, là où se trouvait Sasuke. C'était une véritable catastrophe ! Comment allait-il faire ? D'accord, Sasuke n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge en classe, ni même le rouer de coups, mais il craignait tout de même de trop l'approcher. Ces années de séparation faisait qu'il n'avait aucune idée du comportement du brunet. Il était totalement imprévisible pour lui, et il lui semblait que déjà, à l'époque où ils se connaissaient, Sasuke était une énigme à lui tout seul.

Il se mit donc à l'opposé, car même si ses peurs étaient ridicules, il ne parvenait pas à bien les maîtriser. Cependant, à l'instant même où il avait choisi sa place, Naruto sentit le regard pesant du ténébreux posé sur lui. Il était très mal à l'aise et Nara le savait bien. Il n'aimait absolument pas sentir les yeux si noir de l'Uchiwa ainsi sur lui, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il le possédait, qu'il étendait son piège autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était comme s'il se laissait couler dans un puis d'où il ne pourrait plus jamais ressortir et dont sa seule fin était de mourir noyer en criant à l'aide sans avoir de voix. C'était une image terrible mais qui faisait toujours sursauter Naruto, lui faisant vaciller l'estomac et trembler le cœur. C'était une sensation forte désagréable dont il se serait bien passé.

Une fois encore, le malheur semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour l'Uzumaki, et pour cause, le professeur demanda de lire un texte à voix basse mais lui, étant nouveau, n'avait pas de livre. Le faisant savoir, le professeur lui dit alors de lire avec Sasuke puisque ce dernier était son voisin de table – avec certes au moins une table vide de différence. Et en parlant du lui, celui-ci lui fit un sourire qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'enfuir, et les jambes pareilles à de la gélatine, il s'assit ensuite à côté du brun et baissa ses yeux bleu azur pour ne pas croiser ceux de l'Uchiwa. Il ne se sentait pas bien, mais alors vraiment pas bien du tout. Il avait l'impression que son repas était au bord de ses lèvres, mais surtout, toutes ses émotions se bousculaient et s'entremêlaient en lui sans pour autant être d'accord les unes avec les autres. Un horrible mélange d'anxiété, de crainte mais aussi de palpitation et d'une étrange tendresse vis-à-vis de son ancien ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Alors qu'ils étaient censés lire un texte, Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de ricaner doucement, ce qui était véritablement agaçant mais stressant aussi. Naruto jeta alors vite fait un coup d'œil dans sa direction, chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire car le brun en profita pour entamer la discussion à voix basse :

« Dis donc, ce n'est pas très sérieux de sécher les cours pendant deux jours. N'est-ce pas Na-ru-to !  
-Je... Je n'étais pas bien..., débita-t-il peu sûr de lui.  
-Bah voyons. Et ne serait-ce pas à cause de quelque chose en particulier ?  
-Non...  
-Vraiment ?!  
-Vraiment...  
-Hm. C'est loin d'être convainquant tu sais. Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours, hein ?!  
-Je... je te l'ai dit, continua-t-il en tournant la tête.  
-C'est moi qui te fais peur à ce point ?! Pauvre petit faon sans défense, se moqua-t-il ouvertement et avec une lueur sadique mais satisfaite dans les yeux. »

Sur ces mots Naruto rougit légèrement, peut-être de crainte, de honte, ou de mal-être, et baissa encore plus la tête. Quelle misérable chose était-il. Lui qui d'ordinaire respirait la vie et la joie de vivre, le voila rabaissé et sans aucun répondant. N'importe quoi ! Il devait se reprendre. Il devait redevenir le Naruto Uzumaki qu'il avait toujours été avec tout le monde, même face à cet Uchiwa de malheur. Soudain le professeur les interrompit et demanda à Sasuke de lire à haute voix le texte. Il prit le livre, se leva et d'une voix claire et intelligible, il se mit à faire la lecture. Ne laissant pas vraiment filer cette occasion, l'Uzumaki jeta un regard désespéré derrière lui et vit Shikamaru. Celui-ci lui fit un signe afin qu'il se calme et qu'il tienne bon. Facile à dire, mais cela redonna tout de même quelques forces au blondinet qui inspira profondément et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait tout seul pour peu de choses.

Le cours d'histoire passa péniblement mais au moins le ténébreux n'avait pas reparlé à Naruto de toute l'heure, c'était un vrai soulagement. Pendant la récréation, Shikamaru demanda à son camarade ce que lui avait dit l'Uchiwa, l'ayant vu se pencher pour lui chuchoter il ne savait quoi justement. Naruto lui raconta brièvement les faits et avait l'air beaucoup plus rassuré une fois le cœur vide. C'était un poids en moins, un poids dont il se serait bien passé, et il savait maintenant que Shikamaru était là pour l'aider. Le cours suivant arriva et l'éphèbe aux yeux bleus était toujours avec le jeune Nara. Ce dernier l'informa qu'il le raccompagnerait ce soir, qu'il le veuille ou non. L'adolescent acquiesça de la tête et fit même un petit sourire à son ami. C'était encore une fois rassurant, mais surtout, cela témoignait de la fidélité de son camarade ainsi que de la véritable sincérité de ses inquiétudes face à tout cela. 

**oOoOo**

Comme prévu, Shikamaru était en compagnie de Naruto sur le chemin du retour. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, faisant même rire le blond. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour le faire rire. Même l'air désabusé du Nara le faisait sourire et rire parfois. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, l'Uzumaki avait des réactions vraiment étranges des fois, mais Shikamaru ne s'en plaignait pas, pas du tout même.

Brusquement ils aperçurent une ombre au loin, adossé contre un mur, ne bougeant pas plus que ça. Les deux garçons continuèrent de marcher tranquillement quand ils virent enfin qu'il s'agissait du garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs qu'était Sasuke. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et celui-ci les regarda d'un air interrogatif. Il était tout autant indéchiffrable qu'au lycée, et encore plus que dans le passé. Il avait toujours était secret et mystérieux, mais à l'heure actuelle, cela était d'autant plus vrai. Il demanda ce que Shikamaru faisait ici alors qu'il n'habitait pas par là, et ce dernier lui posa directement la même question. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un moment, silencieux, mais sérieux, sans flancher, sans trembler, sans tressaillir, avant que le regard de Sasuke ne se figeât sur le blond. Il s'approcha alors des lycéens et voulut attraper Naruto. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Nara qui le repoussa vivement :

« T'as pas intérêt à le toucher !  
-Et pourquoi ça ?! Il ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache. Ce n'est pas une propriété, s'exclama-t-il avec un air moqueur et hautain.  
-En effet mais il ne t'appartient pas non plus, répliqua Shikamaru en mettant Naruto derrière lui.  
-Hn... Enfin bon, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens pour Naruto, continua-t-il avec le même sourire en coin mais en ayant un regard plutôt désinvolte et désabusé.  
-Non c'est vrai que je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens mais je sais que tu fais souffrir Naruto et que c'est de ta faute s'il est comme ça, poursuivit-il en fronçant subtilement les sourcils.  
-De ma faute s'il est comme ça ! Mais tu rigoles là. À ton avis, à cause de qui suis-je devenu ainsi ? C'est unique de sa faute tout ça ! Et je compte lui faire payer, déclara Sasuke en haussant de plus en plus la voix et en faisant quelques gestes avec les mains.  
-Sauf que maintenant Naruto n'est plus seul. Alors si tu t'en prends à lui, tu auras de mes nouvelles. »

En entendant cela, Naruto voulut arrêter son ami mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Sasuke tourna les talons et partit, énervé par la persévérance du jeune Nara. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'oppose à lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste, qu'on lui tienne tête, qu'on contredise ce qu'il affirmait. C'était énervant, irritant, et terriblement frustrant car il ne savait comment réagir alors. Il n'avait pas les bonnes armes actuellement, et même si battre en retraite était une forme d'échec, il n'avait pas encore perdu la guerre, loin de là.

Shikamaru empoigna le blond après ça et marcha d'un pas actif jusqu'à son petit appartement en veillant à lui demander le chemin pour ne pas se perdre et faire du trajet en plus inutile. Un peu dépassé par tout ça, l'Uzumaki demanda en cours de route pourquoi il avait dit tout ça à Sasuke, et de front qui plus est. Le concerné le fixa et dit simplement « Parce que je suis ton ami ».

Arrivé à destination, il lui dit en plus qu'il viendrait lundi matin le chercher et lui donna son numéro de portable au cas où il aurait un problème ou quoi que ce soit pendant le week-end. Naruto remercia grandement le brun pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui, même s'il restait un peu gêné vis-à-vis de tout ça. Une fois Shikamaru repartit, il entra dans son appartement, pas très grand mais suffisant pour un adolescent comme lui et s'allongea sur son lit avant de se mettre à penser. En présence de Nara, toutes ses craintes s'envolées et un sentiment de sûreté l'envahissait à chaque fois. Cela faisait un bon moment que Naruto n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment. Le sentiment de ne pas être seul. D'avoir un ami. Et ô combien c'était bon.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
